Godhood: One-shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: The God of the world had gone mad so that god is no longer fit. Takehisa Hinwa has been taken trips to hell since as long as he could remember. He starts his journey to godhood.


I do not own Fire Force.

Enjoy!

If those in Special Fire Force Company 8, truly thought about who was the most likely to not be human, the answer would shock all of them.

It wasn't Shinra Kusakabe, the guy who smiled like a devil when he was nervous and left devil footprints when he used his powers.

It would be Takehisa Hinawa, the man who's face rarely moved from that creepy look.

When faced with Flame people, his face never chanced and you could never sense fear emitting from him.

He never laughed or even cracked a smile, It was a myth that somebody had actually seen him blink.

There was also the lack of fashion sense he had but he still gave off a relievable air.

But the truth was, ever since he was a child, his mind would make frequent trips to hell.

He was exposed to the very horrors of hell and he was still doing that even in his adulthood.

He was numb to the very horrors of hell so he was numb to the world as well.

He would sometime have the same dream.

"The trouble with a god is that, they can easily go mad if nobody has the power to tell them no" said a faceless entity. "Evangelist is no longer fit to be god and those from hell, aren't fit to take hold of this world as a replacement. The world needs somebody who can understand humanity, both the good and the dark parts. Takehisa Hinawa. Do you want to become god?"

He didn't know what that thing was, but he knew it had protected him from the dangers of hell, he didn't pay a hefty price from seeing this place and he was pretty sure the god had no idea that he had visited.

Or she would have painted a massive target on his back and thousands would have flocking to try and kill him.

A human who was visiting hell, for years should not be allowed to live free.

But like every human, he believed in a god somewhat, after all when human beings started burning, they weren't completely defenceless.

Some of them developed ability's and use that to contain those burning.

He was sure, that hope made humanity keep fighting, hoping that one day there would be a cure for this problem, that they could stop murdering people to stop the fire from spreading.

But as he and his team, began to uncover, he realised that the god that they worshiped wasn't a god at all but a demon who came from hell, posing as a god.

And with that much power, who was going to challenge this motion?

And there was no intervention from heaven either, nobody had reported to have seen heaven when what was bleeding into the world was Hell.

Anybody who had any power, was either used by that god or had their life in danger.

Shinra Kusakabe had power and yet the god had attempted to kidnap him many times or kill him.

Vulcan Joseph was a human, who was smart enough to make a generator that wouldn't be powered by human lives and yet that god extended an offer for him to join but when he declined, hundreds of people showed up at the doorstep, after his head.

What kind of god is this?

Humanity was abandoning this god and falling into despair due to its actions while the gods madness ran rampant in order to destroy the world.

Faith was powerful thing, hundreds of people in white robe's killed people to make a god happy.

Did they believe that if they served that demon well, they would survive?

With his own two eyes, he saw that the god did not give out blessing's but a curse.

How else do you explain a man who had lost his whole family to the flames, now a flaming corpse himself, ranting about how the god had blessed him while in the middle of nowhere?

He felt sorrow for all these people who fell into despair and clenched onto a mad god to find a reason to live.

But there was some that did not deserve sorrow.

They were the ones who could take a child and turn him into a shell, or look at people and think how to use them.

Those people deserve no mercy.

"Start walking, Takehisa" said, Akitaru, captain of his squad. "You've been in this office for three days straight"

And that was how he was kicked out of the office to get fresh air, so now he found himself wondering around, hidden under a jacket was a gun.

After an hour of lazily walking, he smelled fire and then the screams of panic.

He saw smoke and began to run to it.

As a firefighter, he always needed to be ready because people were combusting left and right.

He zipped down the alleyways, and ran the other way through the crowd of panicking people.

He found a house that started smoking and could hear the screams and sobs of two children.

It occurred to him that he should have had a hose or his team with him but everybody was split so he was faced with a difficult decision.

Does he ignore this or-

"ROAR!"

Suddenly a girl who looked 6 or 7 was followed by a bow who looked 4 ran out of the house like the devil was on their tail.

Behind them was something huge and black.

A burning human.

The moment he saw those horns on that burning human, he knew he wasn't strong enough on his own to defeat it.

The children saw him and ran to him, hoping he would save them.

"HELP!" she said.

Damn.

The creature began to speak. "Monica. Kalb. Where are you?"

It can speak?

This made it that much scarier and now the window to escape had closed for him.

The child made sure to grab her brother before running behind him and he looked at what he assumed was their dad.

He now could either grab them and run to the nearest station and risk a lot more people and buildings catching on fire, or distract him for long enough for the children to escape and die a honourable death.

And as he saw the monster charge, it finally clicked into his head, what he needed.

He needed a prayer.

"Hey, kid's. Can you pray?" he said, confusing the little girl and boy. "Did your parents teach you to pray?"

She nodded slowly and so did the boy.

"I need you to pray to me." He said, stunning both of them. "My name is Takehisa Hinawa. The prayer can be about anything but I can't help your father if you don't pray. Do you get it?"

She nodded and said. "Please help, daddy"

And then the both began to pray for him to save her daddy.

What happened next was nothing short of miraculously.

Takehisa suddenly felt a rush of power flow through his veins and he pointed his gun at the charging monster.

He must have looked like an idiot but he was all instinct, right now.

"Come back to the world of the living. Your children need you" He said.

And then he shot it.

The bullet went straight for the monster's chest and through it, the monster stopped for a second and then continued.

Takehisa was about to take the kids and run when the monster stopped for a second time, gave out a loud scratch and then the bullet wound began to spread as cracks, through the whole body.

Then it all came crashing down.

The fire and the ash fell off as if somebody had taken off a costume and out came a man with shaggy black hair and a beard.

Naked.

This was seen by at least 50 people.

The man looked shocked.

"D-Daddy?" said, the little girl while the boy peeked.

The man started to cry and then the little girl ran and her brother behind her towards him.

The man embraced his children, it had been so hot and he had been convinced that he would never be himself again.

He knew he was miraculously saved by this young man.

"T-Thank you" said, the man.

"Its Takehisa Hinawa" He said, "Please pray to me as well"

"Of course! Of course," said, the man, he would make sure his whole family prayed to him.

And then he left, heading straight for the firefighter building under the eyes of many witnesses who had witnessed the miracle he had performed with their own eyes.

He entered the building and made his way to see his Captain.

Akitaru Obi.

The man found him looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What's up?" said, Akitaru.

"Captain, I request that I become a loose member of this team from now on" He said, making the man blink. "I did something that is going to cause a lot of problems for this team and staying here, would do more harm than good. Please make me a loose member for the sake of this team"

"...Are demons going to come after you?" said, Akitaru.

"Yes" He said.

"Very well then" said, Akitaru. "I can see that you're doing this to protect us. I'll dissolve you to a loose member. Just stay alive and help out every once in a while"

"I can promise you that. I will always consider you all my team mates" he said, "I will be there fighting alongside you, to take that god down. I just can't be here at the moment"

"Any hint of what you've done?" said, Akitaru.

"You'll find out soon, Hajima Industry's may come for me" He said.

"I hear by dissolve you to a loose member" said, Akitaru.

Takisa bowed and then walked out and wanted to go his desk, but then he realised that all he really needed was money so he left through the front door.

He passed those young member of the team, none of them knew it would the last time they would see him in months.

He didn't know where he was going, but he just had to leave.

He had the power to revert the burning people to normal, it was his duty as a firefighter to help humanity.

#Hajime Industries Headquarters#

"Are you sure this information is correct?" said, the cold-hearted president who saw people as ches pieces.

"There are several eye witness and watchers" said, another man beyond the desk. "According to them Takehisa Hinawa turned an Infernal back into a regular human being with one bullet. Its spreading like wild fire that humanity may have a cure to its biggest fear."

"Send a group to the Special Fire Force Company 8 to confirm this" said, the president. "If it turns out to be true and he can really revert people back, then he will need to come in for experiments so that we can profit from this"

"Yes, president" said, the man.

And a group soon showed up at Special Fire Force Company 8, doorstep.

"Where is Takehisa Hinawa?" said, a man.

Everybody immediately know they were from Hajime, just because they agreed to back them didn't mean they weren't watching them.

"Why do you need to see, Takehise?" said, Akitaru.

"It's, none of your business" said, the man. "This is between us and Takehise Hinawa."

"I am his captain" Akitaru shot back. "If guys are looking for him, then I deserve to know. He is one of us"

"Yes" Said, Maki. "He's one of us"

Everybody looked ready to fight.

Not wanting a fight to break out, the man said. "Where looking for Takehise Hinawa because we think he's the cure to the Infernals."

"What?" said, Akitaru.

"This morning, he healed an infernal with a bullet" said, the man seeing all of their faces change to shock. "You guys really don't know?"

It was hilarious, the look on their faces.

"This is why we need to take Takehisa" said, the man. "He needs to be put through some tests."

Test's!?

That word coming from their mouths, was a slap to their senses.

They all remembered the horror, of those so called 'tests.

Those tests destroyed people both physically and mentally, nobody should be made to go through that.

And they were still doing it heartlessly because Shinra refuses to hand his body over to them.

"Now where is Takehisa?" said, the man, convinced they would it his way. "If he does have the ability to cure people, then you should all understand, we need to find a way to maximise his ability for the survival of humanity"

"He's gone" said, Akitaru surprising all of them. "I sent him on a mission to give him some fresh air. It should take him at least 6 months to do so."

"WHAT!?" said, everybody.

"Sorry but you came here too late" said, Akitaru enjoying the Hajime employees faces. "He could be who knows where right now. Not even I know where he is. Prehap's you can track him down? You are, after all, Hajime Industries"

The blow was sharp and it clearly hurt.

The men had no choice but to leave to report back to their superior.

The moment they left, the team turned to him for answers.

"From now on, Takehisa while back us from behind." said, Akitaru. "If he can heal people, then a war will break out over him. You heard it, all right? They want to put him through an inhuman Hajime test. He had to leave us for the sake of his own skin."

But that didn't make what they were claiming Takehisa could do, any more believable.

Humanity had been praying for a day to not be afraid of combusting, if a cure was found, it would be an impossible to recover blow to Evangelist and the White-Clads.

Akitaru prayed Takehisa would survive.

But he didn't know, that not only would Takehise survive.

His long-time friend was one a road to one day challenge god for his very seat.

And scene!

Review


End file.
